


Triple Threat

by leslieknopedanascully



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslieknopedanascully/pseuds/leslieknopedanascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life's pretty hectic for Ben Wyatt, a single dad with triplets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Threat

“Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad…” 6 year-old Stephen chanted as he tugged on Ben Wyatt’s pant leg. 

“One second, kiddo, I have to finish making your lunches,” Ben said. 

“What are you making?!” Sonia’s voice made Ben jump, as he did not hear his daughter come down the stairs and sneak up behind him.

Before letting her father answer, Sonia rolled onto her tiptoes and peered over the edge of the counter. Her little mouth twisted into a grimace.

“Calzones?  _Daaaaaad!_ I want Lunchables.”

“Hey, I made you kids cookies!” 

“Cookies!” Stephen exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement.

But Sonia was not easily impressed.

“Did you put veggies in the cookies again?”

“ _Whaaat?_ ” Ben said, his voice taking on that high-pitched tone that always indicates that he is either nervous, lying, or both. “Of course not.”

Sonia snatched a cookie off the counter and broke it in half. 

“Then what are these green things?” She demanded, holding the cookie as close to Ben’s face as her little arms would allow. 

Ben took a good look at his daughter for the first time that morning. She was dressed in her Batman costume and a pink and silver crown sat crookedly on her messy blonde hair. 

“Sweetheart, you need to get dressed for school.”

“I am!” Sonia pouted. 

“Sonia, you can’t wear that to school.” 

“YES I CAN! YES I CAN! YES I CAN! YES I CAN!” Sonia yelled as she ran around the kitchen, her black cape billowing behind her.

“ _Daaaaaaad_!” Stephen whined.

“Sonia please be quiet! What’s wrong, Ste– _SONIA DO NOT CLIMB ON THE KITCHEN TABLE._ Where’s your brother? WESLEY!”

Ben picked up Sonia off the kitchen table and walked over to the foot of the stairs, Sonia still in his arms. “WESLEY!”

“Dad?” Stephen said. The little boy was carefully making his way from the kitchen counter to his father. He had his arms out in front of him like a zombie and he nearly ran into the kitchen table. “Dad?”

“Oh no.” Ben felt a lump of bile forming in his throat, guilt gnawed at his stomach. He put his daughter down and ran over to his son, who he now realized was Wesley. “Wes, where are your glasses, bud?”

Wesley shrugged.

“Just, wait here a minute, okay?”

Ben ran upstairs. He would deal with Wesley’s glasses situation in a minute, but first he had to make sure Stephen was okay.

Ben found his son sitting on his bed crying.

“Stephen, what’s wrong?” Ben sat on the edge of his son’s bed and pulled the small boy into his lap.

Stephen held up an object. Wesley’s glasses, both the frames and the lenses covered in tape.

“I’m sorry, Daddy, I didn’t mean to I stepped on them and they broke and I tried to fix ‘em but I think I made it worse.” 

Hey, shhh, it’s okay.” Ben hugged Stephen close to him. “Everyone makes mistakes.”

Stephen nodded and wiped a his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. “Can you fix ‘em, Daddy?”

“I don’t think so, bud. The lenses are shattered.”

Stephen began to cry again.

“It’ll be okay, Stevie. Wes can wear his old glasses, all right? They’re not quite the right prescription, but they’ll work until we get him new ones.”

Once Stephen had calmed down a bit, Ben and carried him downstairs to find Sonia and Wesley chasing each other around the kitchen.

“Whoa! Slow down, guys. Hey-hey, be careful, Sonia, your brother can’t see–WATCH OUT!” Ben set down Stephen who, much to Ben’s chagrin, began to giggle and join in on the ruckus. 

“I will give you each a billion dollars if you–”

The running and screaming suddenly stopped. Wesley squinted at his father and said, “Daddy you don't have a billion dollars.”

“Well, um–”

“ATTACK!” Sonia suddenly yelled and all three triplets stormed toward their father. 

“NO ONE CAN ATTACK THE TICKLE MONSTER!” Ben cried. He gathered all three children in his arm and tickled their stomachs until all four of them were exhausted from laughter.


End file.
